


Pool Party

by t_shirt



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, light lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 09:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_shirt/pseuds/t_shirt
Summary: A friendly pool party ends with a confession and a new beginning.There is artwork attached at the end of the fic. Enjoy ^-^[edit]someone said the artwork at the end of this fic is locked and they can't see it. Can someone confirm this please? thx





	Pool Party

It was the summer of my seventeenth birthday. The day had dawned bright, the sky was incredibly blue and most of my time was passed in the good company of my best friends. One in particular stood out among the rest because without him I would have been hard pressed to socialize at all, but he never gave up on me. I knew that it was his determination that made it possible for me to attend things like backyard pool parties, that it was his diligence that granted me the opportunity to make friends at all, and his generosity that opened the door to the unlikely reality of my having anything that resembled a girlfriend, so it pained me to see him unhappy in any way.

We had spent the day with our clique messing around town and listening to music at Hilde's house. Her parents went out of town a lot, so it was a familiar and comfortable place to gather, but he was a little off that day. He's usually so boisterous and lively people have trouble keeping up with the changes, but he was somewhat subdued and I was having trouble coping with the fact that it was because of me. I thought of Relena, a girl Hilde said was perfect for me, and sighed. She was pleasant enough so we had spent a good portion of the summer in each others company, but when it came to the intimate details of a budding relationship I had failed. It made me wish I was more like Duo in that way because he appeared very happy with Hilde...at least until that morning.

It was late in the evening and the sun was turning the horizon gold when I exited the house and stepped into the backyard. The trees created a lot of shade that helped us avoid getting cooked when we used the pool, but I could feel the evidence of it's determination on my shoulders as we had spent most of the afternoon swimming. The shadows deepened the quality of light in the yard causing a sharp contrast with the brilliant sky, but all I could see was how beautiful he was where he sat on the diving board and stared at the golden sparkles on the water.

He had one knee tucked up tight to his chest so he could lean on it and the other dangling so that his toes caused ripples in the smooth surface of the water. His hair was in its usual braid and so long it dangled not far above his toes and glistened with the hypnotic light that set his entire presence aglow. Just looking at him made it a little hard to breathe, but the melancholy that had settled upon his shoulders was difficult to bear. He sat for a time and just let me watch him, then turned his lithe body around so he was straddling the board and smiled at me. I took it for the invitation that it was and went to join him thankful for his willingness to put up with me even through what was probably the most uncomfortable moments of our entire friendship.

"Relena pass out?" he asked and I nodded.

It was the norm on days like that when we spent our time drinking in the slow progression of our summertime youth. "They didn't make it halfway through the movie," I chuckled taking a seat on the diving board in front of him that mirrored his position. I wondered what his thoughts were while my toes touched the coolness of the water and sent a shiver up my legs because it had only been a few hours since my lack of control had changed things between us.

He looked up a the bedroom window and I got a clue because it was Quatre and Trowa's normal routine to disappear sometime in the late afternoon and hole up in Hilde's room. They had been together since before I met Duo, so their relationship had helped me identify and come to terms with my budding sexuality.

"Guess she doesn't stand a chance," he snorted, which embarrassed me a little so I turned to watch the sunset while I replied...

"Not really."

He flicked his toes in the water and I felt the sting of it land on my shin which called my gaze back to him, but it was so hard to look at his eyes because as hard as I tried I simply could not mask the rolling emotions he stirred inside me.

"It wasn't that bad," he consoled and I was grateful because there was a part of me that was terrified he would never forgive me for kissing him that morning.

It happened while we were waiting for the girls at the minimart. He was sitting beside me tucked in close to make room for them in my tiny car and he smelled so good when he turned his head to speak to me I lost my mind.

"I didn't mean..." I began, but he cut me off with...

"Yes you did," so I shut up. He wasn't wrong because everything I felt for him was as undeniable as the setting of the sun and it made me a little happy that he understood how I felt. He splashed my leg again, but I wasn't sure why, then I saw the curl on the left side of his mouth just before he asked, "Wanna show me again?"

My palms suddenly itched and I felt a painful tightening in my groin that made it impossible to answer without embarrassing myself, so I nodded and tried very hard to keep my heart rate in check while he advanced. I had expected him to lean in and offer me his mouth, but was thrilled when he inched forward and essentially crawled into my lap. His long legs were draped over my thighs bringing his nether regions dangerously close to my own and I felt the heat of his body against my skin when he brought his lips to mine. I didn't believe it at first, but the way he melted into me while his arms slid around my neck, his body so warm as it pressed against mine as his sweet mouth drew me in it was crystal clear that he wanted me too.

"Hiiro," he gasped while he gripped me with his entire body holding my trembling response close while he crushed his hips into mine and began to move.

He is the single most beautiful thing I have ever seen inside and out, so I took great pleasure in granting his wish and wrapped him in a strong embrace. He replied with a kiss so deep I thought I'd drown as we danced closer to something I knew would forever change us.

He was so hot as he moved with me, his skin slick in the heat as we worked in harmony, so there was no room for doubt when he begged, "Please."

I sank further inside his intoxication letting my hands bring us together as I shifted his clothes. His shirt was button down and open in the front the same as mine and it was no trouble to pull his swim shorts out of the way, then he hissed and tensed so hard his fingers dug into my flesh when I found my mark. It was exhilarating and inspired a rush to run through my veins that demanded satisfaction, so I worked him until he shivered in my arms and I felt as if my mind would simply melt away, but I needed more of him.

"Yes," he gasped when I shifted and slid myself along the clef of his ass and it was the only confirmation I needed.

He clung to me tightly as I lifted him up and joined us together allowing each and every inch to bind us in a way that I hoped would never be broken. He was trembling and holding on tight as I seated him against my hips, his breath heavy and his eyes as dark as night, but his hunger was ravenous and he claimed me with a deep kiss as he started to move.

It wasn't the most comfortable of positions and I felt the diving board dig into the back of my thighs as he laid his weight on me, but I would have supported a hundred times more to see that beautiful light in his eyes. He was perfect, a shimmering sparkle that danced in the golden light of the sun while he flexed and moved against me. The heat of his body surrounded me drawing me deep inside him time and again, until the light began to fade and we were bathed in the softer incandescence of caustic light that shimmered in the water below.

His voice was intoxicating and sent shivers down my spine every time he moaned and I took great pleasure in forcing it to escalate as I pushed him harder taking him ever higher. When he grew fatigued I lent him my strength and held him firmly while I rocked his sizzling body quickly and took him in hand as I felt the massive pressure of my desire for him coming to a head.

"I love you," I rasped while we rode the razors edge and all at once he came alive.

His fervor broke from his throat as he shook in my arms and I felt his heat upon my hand, but then I was lost to him and all I could do was hold him tightly until the quaking ebbed.

He kissed me for a long time afterward and I drank in every drop of his simmering affection. It was pretty clear that he had harbored a secret attraction as well and though I was concerned for the girls and how they would cope nothing in all of creation could have broken my resolve. He was everything to me, the one thing that made life worth living and I would cherish him for as long as time allowed.

I smiled as he proved once again that he was the catalyst that expanded my universe when he sighed softly as he laid his sweet head on my shoulder and confessed, "I love you too."

owari :)

 


End file.
